


Call Me Nerys

by InvisibleGoats



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, No sex description, That's awkward, We're going to die sex, all your faves are bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleGoats/pseuds/InvisibleGoats
Summary: Kira and Dax believe they're going to die. How will they pass the time?





	

Kira brought the USS Rubicon to a full stop and looked down at the station.

“I still don’t understand why Odo couldn’t do this himself.” She grumbled to Dax, who was double checking the weapons systems.

“It’s 25:16, he’s in his bucket.” Replied Dax. A proximity alarm sounded from her console. “They’re approaching”

The Maquis vessel uncloaked, a chunky but powerful ship glowing white in the light of B’hava’el.

“They’re activating their transporter! Fire!”

Dax activated the phaser array, firing a short blast of energy at the ship.

“We’ve damaged their shields Major.”

“Fire photon torpedos!”

Before Dax could fire, a hit from the Maquis ship rocked the runabout, hitting it so hard that they began to drift away from the station.

ENGINES AT ZERO PERCENT. LIFE SUPPORT AT TWO PERCENT.

“Fuck. Jadzia, you can do something about this, right? I mean you’ve been all sorts of people, surely one of your past lives would know how to repair a Danube class?”

“Sorry Kira. I think this might be it.”

Kira yelled and rubbed her arms vigourously. “Computer, current temperature?”

RUNABOUT INTERNAL TEMPERATURE IS SEVEN DEGREESS AND DECREASING

Dax crossed the cabin and took Kira’s hand. “I tried to send a distress signal, but honestly I don’t know if it went.” Kira slammed her hand onto her combadge, and tried to contact ops that wat, but there was no response. “Hopefully someone in ops will realise what’s happened.”

“And if they don’t?”

“Then we die.”

“You know, you seem awfully calm about that.” Kira snapped.

“Kira,” Dax said, sitting down on the floor and pulling Kira down with her, “I have faced death eight times. In my experience, it’s better to just let what happens happen, rather than fight the inevitable. Now we can try to keep warm and hope we get rescued, but that’s all we can do.”

The lights went out.

Dax slowly stood up, and smashed the fire extinguisher into the control panel. She pulled off her shirt and pushing it against the sparking computer until it caught, and dumped it onto her chair, which stated smouldering.

Kira looked at the speckles running down Dax’s torso in the light of the slowly growing fire. She’d never realised how far down they went, or how beautiful the trill looked.

“Maybe…” she suggested tentatively, “…we should snuggle up for warmth?”

* * *

“You know, that probably wasn’t great for our oxygen supply.” Kira choked, holding tight to Dax, her eyes watering.

Dax whispered though blue lips, “You need to work on your pillow talk.”

Suddenly a transporter beam hit the pair, and moments later they materialised on the pad in ops, Sisko and O’Brian staring at them relieved.

“I told you, Major, much better than panicking, wouldn’t you say?” Jadzia laughed between taking in big gulps of air.

“Under the circumstances,” gasped Kira, “maybe you should call me Nerys.”


End file.
